Brothers' Vengeance
by RoseSleuth
Summary: Dr. Derek Stiles and Dr. Shayli Logan are back! The brothers of a GUILT victim they couldn't save blame them for his death, and they want justice. How far are they willing to go to get it?
1. Chapter 1

**Derek: A new story already miss author? You're going to burn yourself out.**

**Me: Well, at least you won't have to hang with me by yourself! *drags Tyler and Victor into the room* They're going to be joining us!**

**Tyler: Heck yes! Ha!**

**Victor: Why am I here?**

**Me: Because you're in the story! Now suck it up and give them the disclaimer!**

**Tyler: Ha! She told you!**

**Victor: ...the author doesn't own Trauma Center, just Shayli.**

"Hey Dr. Logan, real fast, I need you to sign off on this patient report." Eighteen-year-old Dr. Shayli Logan looked up and saw Victor walking over. She blinked, surprised that Victor was actually out of the lab. Victor rarely left the lab, and when he did, it was usually either because he needed a signature, or he had a complaint about Tyler.

"OK, here." Shayli took the report and signed her name at the bottom. "Is that OK?"

"Yeah, thanks." He started to walk away, then stopped. "Oh, before I forget, I passed by Derek and Tyler earlier. They were looking for you."

"Thanks for the tip-off." Victor nodded and started to walk away again, then stopped as an ear-shattering siren rang out.

"Wh-what?" Shayli looked around it utter confusion. "What's going on?"

_"Attention all staff!" _the intercom blared. _"Intruders have broken into the building, considered armed and dangerous! Please return to your posts and wait for further instructions!"_

"Damn!" Victor grabbed Shayli's hand. "Come on! We're gonna go meet up with Derek and Tyler in the Conference Room!"

"O-OK!" Shayli allowed Victor to pull her by the hand into the Conference Room, where Derek and Tyler were waiting, looking anxious.

"Hey! Glad to see you two are both still in one piece!" Tyler greeted them.

"Tyler, this isn't the time for jokes!" Shayli grumbled. "Derek, what's happening?"

"Well," Derek said, "we don't know who the intruders are yet..." He was cut off as the intercom came to life again.

"We're looking for Dr. Shayli Logan and Dr. Derek Stiles!" The voice on the intercom was deep and angry. These guys meant business. "We'll wait in the main corridor! If you two don't show up, we'll kill everyone!"

"Bastards," Victor muttered. Derek was silent for a moment.

"I'll go," he said. "I'll go see what they want."

"Hold it right there, hero. They're looking for me too," Shayli reminded him. "I'm going too."

"You guys ain't going alone!" Tyler shouted. "I'll come too!"

"Count me in too," Victor said, startling everyone. "You guys are my colleagues, and I don't like it when someone threatens my colleagues."

Derek and Shayli looked at them, then nodded.

"All right, Shayli said. "Let's go see what all this fuss is about."

**Derek: Whoa. Who are these guys? And why do they have a bone to pick with me and Shayli?**

** Me: Can't tell you. It would spoil the next chapter.**

** Tyler: You made Victor sound nicer than he actually is...**

**Victor: HEY!**

**Tyler: Don't 'hey' me! You know it's true!**

**Me: Uh, I'm gonna end it here before we end up with a homicide on our hands. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Victor: GET BACK HERE TYLER! *chases Tyler around the room***

**Tyler: Stop chasing me Victor!**

**Victor: NO!**

**Tyler: I'm telling the authoress!**

**Me: *walks into the room with Derek* Whoa! What's up with all the ruckus?**

**Victor: Tyler hid all my research and locked the door to my lab!**

**Tyler: He keeps chasing me!**

**Me: *sweat drop* While we sort this out...Derek disclaimer please!**

**Derek: The author doesn't own Trauma Center, just Shayli.**

"They said they were waiting in the main hall," Shayli murmured as they walked.

"I wonder what they want with us..." Derek said anxiously.

"Calm down, you two. We're gonna be with you the whole time," Tyler said. Victor nodded in agreement.

"Is that them now?" He said suddenly, pointing. The group slowed to a halt. Standing in front of them were two men wearing black, and holding guns. They sneered at the group.

"Oh look at this, bro!" the taller one said. "The big-shot doctors brought some friends!"

"Imagine that," the shorter one replied.

"Who are you two? What do you want with us?" Derek asked. The brothers glared at him.

"Tell me, Dr. Stiles, do you remember a patient of yours named Michael O'Reilly?"

The name rang a bell to Shayli. She and Derek exchanged glances. Michael O'Reilly was a nineteen-year-old patient who had been infected with Paraskevi. But by the time he had been brought into Caduceus, it was already too late. The Paraskevi had burrowed into his heart.

"He was infected with the Paraskevi strain of GUILT," Shayli murmured.

"So you do remember him!" the younger brother snapped. "He died because of you! You killed our brother!"

"That's not true!" Derek yelled back. "By the time he was brought here, it had already burrowed into his heart! It was too late for us to do anything!"

"Our brother dreamed of being a doctor just like you two. But he died before he could make it happen! It's your fault!" The older brother snarled. "We're going to get justice for him! We'll take away what you stole from him!"

"Whoa, hold it!" Tyler and Victor stepped between the brothers and their colleagues. "You can't blame Derek and Shayli for your brother's death! They couldn't do anything for him!" Victor argued.

"SHUT UP!" The younger brother yelled. He aimed his gun and fired. Victor fell to his knees, clutching at his chest.

"Victor!" Shayli knelt beside him. "Victor! Stay with me! Victor! VICTOR!"

**Victor: Hey, why did I have to get shot?**

** Me: 'Cause it makes the story more interesting!**

** Tyler: Ha! Sucks to be you right now Victor!**

** Victor: ...**

** Derek: Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Victor: *glaring at Tyler***

**Tyler: Geez, lighten up already!**

**Victor: You hid all my research and locked the door to my lab!**

**Tyler: It was a joke!**

**Victor: Well, it wasn't funny!**

**Tyler: The authoress and Derek thought it was funny!**

**Me and Derek: Hey! Leave us out of this!**

**Victor: Hey, quick question: If I got shot, then why am I here without a scratch on me?**

**Me: Laws of fanfiction, buddy.**

**Victor: What laws?**

**Me: Exactly!**

**Victor: ...**

**Me: Disclaimer please Derek!**

**Derek: The author doesn't own Trauma Center, just Shayli.**

"Do you think...Victor will be OK?" Shayli asked anxiously. Derek gripped her shoulder, and Tyler nodded encouragingly.

"Have faith in Dr. Clarks, Shayli. He's a great surgeon. Victor's in good hands."

"Hey! I'd stop worrying about your friend and start worrying about yourselves!" the younger brother yelled. The three doctors turned and faced the two angry brothers. Shayli remembered the sadness she had felt when their brother had been brought into Caduceus and they had discovered he couldn't be saved. It pained her even more to see that these two were not bad people, but people who loved their brother very much and felt that he deserved justice for his death. What was worse was that they blamed her and Derek for his death, and were willing to throw their lives away to get the justice they felt their brother deserved. She had to get through to them somehow!

"Please, just listen to me for a minute," she said softly. The brothers glared in her direction, but didn't lower their weapons. "I know you loved your brother, and you feel that he deserves justice for his death. I completely understand that. But do you think he would want you to cover your hands in blood on his account?" The brothers started, but didn't lower their guns.

"Do you think that your brother would try to do this if it had been one of you that we couldn't save? Would he want to kill?" The brothers' hands wavered.

"Please," Shayli went on. "Please put your guns down. Don't throw your lives away and ruin your brother's memory by taking someone's life for revenge!" The brothers lowered their guns.

"Dr. Logan..." the older brother began, then clutched at his chest. "Agh, wh-what? M-my chest...it hurts!" The man started coughing, and fell to the floor.

"Bro!" The younger brother dropped to his side. "Bro, wake up! Please stay with me!" Shayli, Tyler, and Derek ran over. Shayli knelt down by the older brother.

"Tyler...Order a Chiral test."

**Tyler: Whoa! A cliffhanger!**

** Victor: Uh, am I gonna be OK?**

** Me: Can't say. It'll spoil things.**

** Victor: ...**

** Derek: Miss author, you look pale. Are you staying up late again?**

** Me: Don't start this again, Derek.**

** Derek: *sigh* Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tyler: Finally, the next chapter! I can't wait to see what happens next!**

**Victor: It's about time.**

**Me: Hey, give me a break, I've been busy!**

**Derek: The author doesn't own Trauma Center, Just Shayli.**

* * *

><p>"Chiral Reaction is positive," Tyler said, sounding grim. "It's Paraskevi."<p>

Derek stiffened, and Shayli drew in a sharp breath. Paraskevi, the same strain of GUILT that had killed the man's younger brother.

"Dr. Stiles, Dr. Logan," the younger brother said, his voice pleading, "please save my brother. We know now that it wasn't your fault Michael died, but please! I lost one brother, I can't lose another!"

"You won't," Derek assured him. "I promise you, we will save him!"

"There is good news," Tyler interjected. "The Paraskevi is still in his stomach, it hasn't reached his heart yet. You still have time to get it out, but you need to work fast!"

"Alright," Shayli said. "The Paraskevi is fast, but both our Healing Touches together should slow it down enough for us to get it out in time."

Derek and Shayli both donned gloves and surgical masks. It was time to begin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>BEGIN OPERATION<em>**

"Ok, I'll handle the scalpel," Derek said. "Shayli, you handle the lazer."

"Got it," Shayli repled determinedly, taking the surgical tool firmly in her hand. Derek sterilized the area and made the incision.

Using the ultrasound, the Paraskevi was quickly located. Shayli quickly aimed the lazer and paralyzed the GUILT.

"OK, it's paralyzed! Use the scalpel Derek!"

Derek quickly cut at the Paraskevi. It split in two.

"It's still too large to extract!" Shayli exclaimed, aiming the lazer again. The creatures quickly evaded the lazer.

"Damn!" she snarled. "It's fast!"

"Leave it to me!" Derek said. He focused on the Paraskevi, and time slowed down, as well as the parasitic creatures. Seeing her chance, Shayli used the lazer.

"Ok, they're paralyzed! Get them Derek!"

Derek cut at the two creatures, and they split again. The GUILT became desperate, evading the lazer and started making their way towards the heart.

"No!" Shayli snarled. "You're not getting away this time. We made a promise that we're going to save him, and we will!" She concentrated, and time seemed to stop altogether.

Derek cut at the creatures again, and Shayli quickly grabbed the forceps and quickly extracted the GUILT.

"Chiral Reaction is negative!" Derek exclaimed. "We did it, Shayli!"

Shayli breathed a sigh of relief as Derek sterilized and bandaged the incision.

"Way to go you guys!" Tyler exclaimed, clapping them both on the back. "You saved him!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>OPERATION SUCCESSFUL<em>**

"M-my brother," the man stammered. "Is he going to be OK?"

Shayli smiled. "The operation was a complete success. The Paraskevi is gone, and your brother will make a full recovery in no time."

"Oh, thank God." The brother looked ashamed then. "Dr. Stiles, Dr. Logan, I just want to say how sorry I am. We were just to upset about Michael's death, we had to blame someone..."

"It's alright," Derek assured him. "We're not going to press charges. Your brother will be able to go home in just a few weeks, and you can visit him all you want."

"Thank you," the man whispered as he was escorted to his brother's room.

"Come on, let's go see Victor," Tyler said.

* * *

><p>"So that guy had the same strain of GUILT as his brother," Victor mused as Derek, Shayli and Tyler sat with him in his hospital room. "You guys saved him though, right?"<p>

"We removed all traces of GUILT tissue," Derek replied. "He should make a full recovery."

"Well, that's good." Victor replied.

"What about you, Victor? How's your gunshot wound?" Shayli asked.

"It's alright, just really sore." Victor assured her. "Dr. Clarks said I'll be able to get back to work in no time."

Tyler sighed in content, leaning back. "I guess all's well that ends well."

Shayli looked up at the ceiling. "I know that Michael's looking down on his brothers right now, and he's glad that we saved him."

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "Now everyone can make a new start."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, that's this fic over and done with.<strong>

**Derek: I'm glad that the brothers realized that we weren't to blame.**

**Tyler: And Victor's alright too!**

**Victor: Plus you guys saved the older brother.**

**Me: Thanks to all for reading!**


End file.
